1. Field
The embodiments described herein relate to an electronic apparatus, a method for controlling the electronic apparatus, and a computer-readable recording medium having recorded thereon computer program codes to execute the method for controlling the electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
An electronic apparatus configured for photographing receives incident light through a lens, aperture, and the like to form an image on an imaging device, converts the light into electricity, thereby photographing an object. The electronic apparatus exposes the imaging device to light according to a shutter release signal in order to take an image. The image that has been taken goes through a series of processes and is stored in a storage unit. Since a series of processes are required after photographing, it takes time for the electronic apparatus to take a next image.